<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling by Fantasy_Addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246385">Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict'>Fantasy_Addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Name of the Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contests, Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sassy Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is bored and suggests a game to Keith..... will Keith be able to handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Name of the Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was bored.</p><p>No Galra activity in DAYS and no alliances to be formed. Which meant Lance was stuck on the castle ship with six other people and NOTHING TO DO.</p><p>Pidge was working on modifying the Lions' defenses, Hunk occasionally helping when he wasn't stress baking (he stressed about the recent lack of Galra sightings). Shiro was helping Allura with some diplomatic stuff and Coran was busy cleaning the cryopods (something Lance would never do again). This left Lance to wander about in search of Keith, who as far as Lance knew, wasn't busy.</p><p>He tried the training room first, the obvious first place to look. No Keith. Then he tried his room. Nada. Next was the kitchen. No mullet. Red's hangar? Empty. Well, sorta. Red was still there, but no Keith.</p><p>Finally, Lance checked the lounge. And who did Lance stumble upon? Keith.</p><p>"There you are!" Lance said, coming around to look at his fellow Paladin's face. Keith had an Altean tablet in his hand, but looked up when Lance approached.</p><p>"Did you need something?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm bored," Lance said, crossing his arms. Keith raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Okay?" he said. "What do you want me to do about it?"</p><p>"I don't know," Lance admitted. "Suggest something fun for us to do?" Keith sighed and set aside his tablet.</p><p>"Like what?" he asked, getting annoyed. He had just wanted a bit of alone time, but the training room had kicked him out (Keith blamed Shiro and his "self care" rules).</p><p>"How about a contest?" Lance suggested.</p><p>"A contest?"</p><p>"Yeah, a contest." Keith sighed again.</p><p>"Before I agree to this," he said. "What kind of contest?" Lance grinned.</p><p>"First one to fail," Lance said. "I'm thinking we take turns calling each other a different term of endearment, say you go one day and I go the next. The first person to chicken out loses." Keith tried not to blush.</p><p>"And what does the winner get?" he asked. Lance's grin widened.</p><p>"The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day," Lance said. Keith thought for a moment.</p><p>"Alright," he said. "I'll play. Who goes first?"</p><p>"I can," Lance said. "And here's the rules: you get to pick today's word and I have to use it. Doesn't matter if others are around or not. Fair?" Keith nodded.</p><p>"Okay, so I get to pick the word?" he asked. "How about….darling?" Lance snickered.</p><p>"Really?" he asked. Keith shrugged. Lance's grin mellowed out a bit. He leaned over into Keith's space. "Alright then, darling." Keith, despite his best efforts, turned bright red. Lance stepped back, then turned and walked out of the lounge. Keith had never felt so screwed.</p><p>*****</p><p>Keith regretted agreeing to Lance's game. He hadn't taken into account how much it would affect him.</p><p>"Hey, darling, pass the salt?" Lance asked casually. Keith's face turned pink as he moved the salt shaker over. "Thanks darling." The pink darkened. The Paladins were all sitting at the table eating dinner and each one looked confused by Lance's choice of words and Keith's lack of reaction to it.</p><p>"So," Shiro said, ever the dad in the room. "What's up with you two?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Lance asked.</p><p>"You're calling Keith 'darling'," Pidge said. Lance chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, that," he said. "It's a game. See, we take turns calling each other terms of endearment and the first to chicken out loses. I'm going first and Keith chose 'darling' as his term." Hunk laughed.</p><p>"I'm guessing this started because you were bored?" he asked.</p><p>"You know me too well," Lance said. Keith simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I don't plan on losing," he said. Lance smirked.</p><p>"I should hope not," Lance said. "The game wouldn't be fun then, darling." He put as much emphasis on "darling" as he could, just to make Keith blush again. It worked. It was also becoming Lance's new favorite sight.</p><p>"Shut up," Keith grumbled, blush still in place. Lance chuckled again.</p><p>*****</p><p>Lance decided to add one more rule to the game. Every night, they had to say goodnight with the term of endearment. Fail to do so and that person lost.</p><p>Lance was determined to make Keith just a little embarrassed by this contest. He hoped it would get the Red Paladin to forfeit sooner, as Lance had big plans for when he won.</p><p>Just then, he saw Keith walking out of the showers, already in his pajamas, a towel catching the drips from the ends of his still damp hair. Lance walked up behind him.</p><p>"Hi darling," he said. Keith blushed.</p><p>"Hi," he said. "Were you waiting for me?"</p><p>"I thought of one more rule to add to our game," Lance said, quickly explaining it. Keith nodded at the end of the explanation.</p><p>"Sounds fair enough," he said. Lance smiled.</p><p>"Great!" he said. "Well, goodnight, darling." He headed off to his own room, missing Keith's soft "Goodnight, Lance" in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It late, I'm in a fluff mood, and pet names. Shhh.😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>